fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet heart pretty cure!
Plot Songs Characters Ishino Otome / Cure Valentine - Is a loving and caring 14 year old living in Haruoka. Although being perfect she is ironically still waiting for her special someone. She has been childhood friends with the very rich but timid, Oki Ume since age four and sees her as a sister. Intro - '''Pretty cure Amour! The loving sweetheart, Cure Valentine! '''Attack - '''Pretty cure Valentine Shoot! Oki Ume / Cure Share - Is a timid and shy 14 year old childhood friend and fellow classmate of Otome. She lives in a five star mansion with her grandparents and father since her mother's death the year before. Ume has a love for tea especially herbal and likes to make for her friends. Ume although is quite shy, she tries to stand up for herself more often and lessen her extreme fear of almost everything which is mostly people she doesn't know isn't familliar with. 'Intro - '''Pretty cure Amour! The timid sweetheart, Cure Share! '''Attack - '''Pretty cure Share Cyclone! Maeda Hinode / Cure Cheer ' - 'A hyper and cheerful 14 year old new student at Otome's school. Hinode has a love for omurice or any dish containing rice or eggs being both her favourite foods. She dreams of someday becoming a great party planner . She lives with her mother and younger brother who she gets into fights with frequently. She has a love for cooking but isn't very good at it as her younger brother gets sick every time. '''Intro - '''Pretty cure Amour! The Joyful sweetheart, Cure Cheer! '''Attack - '''Pretty cure Cheer Bomber! '''Tanitera Takara / Cure Greeting - ' A Cure from the Love Kingdom. She is 15 years old, she is very aloof and cold, she is the oldest member of the group in terms of height and age. As a student and civillian she goes by Tanitera Takara, she is a third year student and is in Hinode's class. Even though she appears quite aloof and cold, on the inside she is very soft and sweet. Takara's favourite food is rice and she hopes of learning how people like it. '''Intro - '''Pretty cure Amour! The strong sweetheart, Cure Greeting! '''Attack - '''Pretty cure Greeting Pulse! Allies '''Creme - '''Rose's older brother who resembles a small chipmunk. He ends his sentences with ~Rimu! '''Rose - '''Creme's younger sister who resembles a small ladybug. She ends her sentences with ~Ozu! '''Queen Kokoro - Gentle and peaceful ruler of the Love kingdom. Pretty cure Amour! Is the phrase used by the girls when they transform. In order to transform they need to be in possesion of the True Heart Case. Ep. 01 Cure Valentine Ep. 03 Cure Share Ep. 04 Cure Valentine/ Cure Share Ep. 016 Cure Cheer Ep. 019 Cure Valentine/ Cure Share/ Cure Cheer Ep. 027 Cure Greeting Ep. 029 Group Items True Heart Case - Is the transformation device used by the Cures'. It resembles a small white and light pink heart shaped compact. When they transform, it opens and they look in the mirror, shout "Pretty cure Amour!" and press the heart shaped button. Aphrodite Box - A powerful item the cures obtain in episode 30. It allows the cures to use Aphrodite form and perform the group attack, Aphrodite Beam and later in the series Aphrodite Explosion! It also allows them their own powerup signature finishers. Pretty cure Aphrodite Arrow! Pretty cure Aphrodite Tornado! Pretty cure Aphrodite Dynamite! Pretty cure Aphrodite Volt! Villains Heartbreak - Main antagonist of the series who attacked the Love Kingdom. She is bent of reducing all worlds to a dull wasteland. Lonely - First villain to confront the pretty cure. She resembles a tall and pale woman wearing a long white dress with long white hair. Cruel - A cold and manipulative general and second to confront pretty cure. He resembles a tall and pale man wearing a black tuxedo. Heartless - Last and youngest general to confront the pretty cure. He resembles a short pale boy wearing a white and black mitch mach outfit. Warui - Main Monsters created by the Loveless generals. The name comes from the japanese word Warui meaning Bad. Locations Haruoka - Fictional hometown where the story takes place. The small town is placed atop a small hill. L'ange Academy - Fictional institution the main characters attend. *Otome and Ume are in class 2-1 *Hinode and Takara are in class 2-2 The uniform is white, grey and dark blue. Ishino Bento - Popular bento shop owned by Otome's mother and father which they also live above. Love Kingdom - Homeland of Cure Greeting, Creme and Rose. Heartless Kingdom - Dull and gloomy wasteland ruled by Heartbreak. Minor Characters Ishino Aiko - Otome's older sister Ishino Shiori - Otome's mother. Ishino Kohaku - Otome's father. Oki Chou - Ume's deceased mother. Oki Madoka - Ume's father. Kityama Michi - Ume's grandfather. Kitayama Shika - Ume's grandmother. Maeda Hinata - Hinode's mother. Maeda Kaede - Hinode's younger brother. Movie Sweet heart pretty cure! Otome's wish of eternal love! Otome,Ume,Hinode and Takara are on a camping trip when small angel in training named Coure falls out of the sky asking for help after an evil man named Noir attacked her homeland, Heaven. Otome then accidentally falls in love with him but has to realize that the person she has eyes on is her enemy. OP - Lovely! Sweet heart pretty cure! ED - Love's bells (Movie ver.) Trivia *Cure Valentine becomes Eternal Valentine and performs Eternal Heartbeat! *They recieve the new Miracle Love Lights. Movie Only Coure - A small angel in training who asks the cures for help. Je t'aime - Coure's older sister. Noir - Main antagonist of the movie. Trivia *It is the first series to have a green cure from another world but ninth overall. *This is the first series to have a lead cure to have red hair which becomes light pink when transforming. *The main themes are Love, Romance and Friendship *Takara is the fourth green Cure but second to not be 14 years old. *It is the second series the have team colors Pink, Purple, Yellow, Green after Mahou Tsukai Precure! *It is the second series to have the transformation device resemble a makeup compact. * Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series